Emmanuelle von Liebwitz
Elector Countess Emmanuelle von Liebwitz, Grand Countess of Wissenland, who also holds the titles of Countess of Nuln and Duchess of Meissen, was the last ruler of the Grand Province of Wissenland. History A childhood friend of the current Emperor, Emmanuelle had a claim to the title of Elector Count, but not a good one. By currying the favour of Franz — some suggest she seduced him — she took the title of Elector Countess in 2503 IC. She proved she had no head for governing; she was more concerned with the luxuries of her status than with the minutiae of ruling not only a province (which most consider a backwater) but also an important city. She detested the burghers and commoners of Wissenland, and rarely dealt with the villages and towns under her purview, handing more and more power to the Toppenheimer family of Pfeildorf. In fact, she was in negotiations with the Emperor to divorce Nuln from Wissenland completely. In exchange for granting Nuln an electoral vote and allowing Wissenland to retain its vote, she would make an extensive loan to the Emperor's coffers. All of her work to separate Nuln from Wissenland was because the Countess adores the city. She loved the culture, the pomp, the majesty, its history, and its deep coffers. No matter how desperate the plight of the commoners, she could always be guaranteed comfort and pleasure whilst installed in her seat as Countess of Nuln. As far as she was concerned, the Toppenheimers could keep their brutal winters and dreary farmland. All she wanted was Nuln. In truth, she barely concealed her contempt for the “po-faced burghers” and the utter boredom that tortured her when she had to attend to provincial business. Hence, much of Wissenland's governance fell to the Assembly, a group of merchants, lesser nobles, and churchmen of which she was the head, though she rarely made appearances. Most considered her barely competent in her position. The saying went, "the Countess' head is as empty as her manifesto." Still, the people loved her. In her middle years, she retained her youthful beauty and many lords clamoured for her hand, hoping to gain something of her considerable power. The End Times After the fall of the Auric Bastion, Countess Emmanuelle von Liebwitz sought refuge in Altdorf, where after Karl Franz's disappearance at the northern border she demanded an audience with Reikmarshal Kurt Helborg and bickered every day with the Elector Counts Alberich Haupt-Anderssen of Talabecland and Theoderic Gausser of Nordland for the position of steward in the Emperor's absence. Afterwards she returned to Nuln, where her troops fought against the Skaven invasion led by Grey Seer Thanquol between late 2524 and early 2525 IC. Eventually, her beloved city fell before the ratmen, and she led the main trail of refugees as they fled from the north gates. They sought refuge in the province of Averland. Her final fate is unknown. Wargear As the Elector Countess of Wissenland, she had the right to wield the Runefang known as Blood Bringer. Gallery Countess Emanuelle von Liebwitz Heraldry.png|Heraldry of Countess Emmanuelle von Liebwitz Sources * : Forges of Nuln (2nd Edition Fantasy Roleplay) ** : pg. 9 * : White Dwarf #325 (UK Edition) ** : pg. 73 * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 2nd Ed.: Sigmar's Heirs ** : pg. 94 ** : pg. 97 * : The End Times vol. II: Glottkin ** : pg. 39 * : The End Times vol. IV: Thanquol ** : ch. 4 ** : pg. 147 es:Emmanuelle von Liebwitz Category:Elector Counts Category:Wissenland Category:E Category:L